Dragonball : Origins of Time
by DBZFTW
Summary: In the post GT thriller Goku and Vegeta's Son must go back to the past to prevent future events from ever happening. Follow the twists and turns of a new Dragon ball story line. NOTE THIS IS NOT A YAOI FIC THINGS WILL BE EXPLAINED LATER ON. Title changed
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I fell of the face of planet earth and finally found my way back to my laptop. Currently I am revamping New Endings Bring new beginnings story but I decided to work on this new story which I think will be successful there are a few warnings though (see below)

Mpreg (Do NOT worry this is not a yaoi story this will be explained later on)

Violence (Epic fighting nuff said)

Adult Situations

The beginning of the story story takes place 20 years post GT and eventually changes to fives years post GT once the main plot arrives. To clear any Questions read the small FAQ at the end of the chappy

Disclaimer

* * *

I wish I owned DBZ because if I did Gohan would not have become clueless nerd and I would have made a better sequel than GT

"Son you must do this we will be fine" Goku said in a calm tone. "Dad I understand why this is happening but what if Radon comes back you and Father can't take him alone" Gojin replied

"Gojin Quit your incessant whining and listen to your baka of a a Father replied Vegeta

"But Father my plan is clearly superior who cares if my life is indirectly sacrificed"

"DO NOT SPEAK OF SUCH A PLAN YOU ARE THE YOUNGEST OF THE FULL BLOODED SAIYAINS I WILL NOT LET THE RACE DIE IN VAIN OVER ONE MISHAP THROUGHOUT HISTORY" Vegeta Raised his voice at this point to reprimand his son.

"AM I CLEAR?"

"Yes father it's just that that that I-i-i don't-t want-t you and dad-d to die-e" Gojin Said nearly crying as he ran up to Vegeta and started hugging him

"Son I promise Me and Vegeta will not die don't cry" Goku said as he placed his hand on his son's shoulders

"Gojin we are saiyain's i'll be damned if I die due to a fight and the only way kakkarot will die is if I can kill him" Vegeta replied with a slight smirk causing Gojin to chuckle

"Ok Father I guess I will leave now" Gojin replied

As Gojin was about to close the top of the capsule Vegeta interrupted him

"Gojin" "Yes Father" Gojin replied

"Give the woman my regards when you get to that time" Vegeta stated firmly

"Yes Father" Gojin said as he started to prepare the Time machine to go back 14 years in the past. There was a loud rumble from the engine and he proceeded to take off to the next world.

"Ya know Vegeta it seems like only yesterday that we had the kid"

"Don't remind me Kakkarot Child birth was not a pleasant experience espicially considering that the only people that surround us are a talking cat an imbecile human the namek guardian and what ever in dende's name is Popo"

"Well Vegeta it was either the lookout or death we had no other choices and I think we made the right one."

"You and your bright idea's Kakkarot I have no clue how your mind even operates" Vegeta replied

"You up for a spar were never sure when Radon will comeback" Vegeta asked

"Yea but can we eat first?" Goku asked

"Fine Kakkarot but if I punch you in the bottomless pit of a stomach that you have and you spew your insides on my new G.I I will pound you into an oblivion" Vegeta stated

"Come on Vegeta it happened once" Goku said as he and Vegeta started walking back to the entrance of the look out"

"Yes and let's keep it at one time" Vegeta responded as he entered the building along with Goku wondering what challenges would his son would face once he got back to the pass

* * *

_Nothing lie sparring with to take my mind of the brat. Kakkarot is probably thinking the same._

End of the prolouge. You guys are probably very confused but everything will be explained in due time.

I will answer probably the biggest question right now which is

"What in HFIL is Goku and Vegeta doing on the look out and how due they have a son?"

I will only give you a brief answer but Goku and Vegeta are on the look out due to the enemy (radon) annihilating the earth below them. The lookout is the only safe spot for the two of them. As for how they have a son that will be revealed later

Another question is probably

"where is everyone else?"

The answer is dead. Korin Yajirobi Dende Mr. Popo Goku Vegeta and Gojin are the only people alive. Since this is a post GT story by the time that Goku comes back from the training with Shenron he discovers that only Vegeta is alive out of the remaining Z-fighters and their families.

More will be explained once the next chapters come up. But thanks for reading read review if you like it favorite it and subscribe thanks a bunch


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys next chapter time already. I plan on keeping most of the chapters a good length but not long enough to tire me out there will be a few cliffhangers later on but you won't have to worry about it. As you know the only thing I own is Gojin My OC and thats it. And for some clarification Gojin is 14 years old. He was conceived 2 years after the incident involving radon and he is 14 due to 2 years of training in the Room of Spirt in time in case if anyone is wondering.

Two more thing s

_This is thinking_

This is talking

And

Gojin refers to Goku as Dad or Daddy and refers to Vegeta as Father if anyone is confused

* * *

Chapter summary : Gojin arrives 14 years into the past on the day of the WMAT which is currently 5 months until Radon shows up. How will he reveal his identity to the Z Fighters?

The CC time machine landed with a small thud in a remote area outside of West City. Gojin made sure everything was in functioning order.

_Everything seems fine with the machine. I better find where ever this Pathetic Tournament is and introduce myself to the past Z fighters _

Gojin opened the top of the machine and stepped out. He was in awe at the amazing scene set before him. Earth was a beautiful planet something that he never imagined. He landed in a field of luscious green grass with animals scampering all about. He took a moment to take his new surroundings.

_When Father called it a mud ball I thought he was serious. But I gotta focus. off to the tournament._

Gojin started to levitate and shot up into the air. Gojin was wearing his normal fighting G.I to the tournament : Royal blue Shirt and Pants along with a red undershirt and a pair of Vegeta like boot's. On the Front of the Gi was nothing but a small red insignia which was the sign of Sayian Royalty. On the back of his G.I shirt was the Japanese symbol for Hope.

* * *

_How should I reveal myself to them should I just transform during the fight between father or should I deliver a powerful beating to one of them? Aah well i'll figure out something eventually._

A few moments later Gojin arrived to the tournament grounds taking in all of the commotion he set off to register for the tournament. After a few minutes walking around he found the registration desk as he was just about to walk up to the short man who was overseeing the contestants he was pushed to the side.

"Stand aside weakling" came a voice from a man of about 5'10 this was none other than his father just 14 years younger. Gojin resisted the urge to make a comeback and watched as Vegeta along with the rest of the Z fighters and their families walk up to the desk.

"Listen here simpleton" Vegeta said in his usual arrogant cocky tone

"I would like to Register Myself along with my Son Trunks, we will both be competing in the tournament" Vegeta followed up

"Yes sir just sign your names on the dotted line" Said the short man. Once Vegeta was done Gohan, Goten and Ubb did the same which only left Gojin.

_Time to put my Fighting attitude to good use. _Gojin thought. He walked up to the desk and started to sign the sheet for the adult division when he was interupted by one of the tournament officials.

"Son I do not believe your old enough to compete in this years Adult tournament" said the offical

Gojin grabbed the man by the shirt and tossed him about 10 feet in the air. When Gojin caught the stubby offical he said in a strict tone "I am entering the Adult division is that clear

"Cllleaarr"the official stuttered due to his fear

"You will address me as sir, and tell me where is the bracket placement for this pathetic showing of weaklings".

"Ring two sir" The official said still stuttering

"Took you long enough" Gojin said as he dropped the man to the ground and proceeded to walk away.

Gojin finally arrived at ring two where there were extremely long lines for the machine that would judge a person's strength. Instead of Waiting on line Gojin did what any other teen sayin would do push himself through the crowd by force. He finally arrived to the front of the crowd where he was greeted by a man in his late 50's with a microphone.

"WELCOME FIGHTERS TO THE WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT" The Announcer shouted to the crowd of Fighters

_What a tool_ thought both Gojin and Vegeta making them both chuckle.

"AND NOW TO KICK OFF THE TOURNAMENT WE WILL HAVE OUR REGINING CHAMPION HERCULE SATAN THROW THE FIRST PUNCH INTO THE NEW WMAT 3000 MACHINE (such an original name :)

Chants of Mr. Satan were ringing throughout the area as Hercule walked up to the machine. He slowly got back into his stance and let loose his dynamite punch

"A IMPRESSIVE 147 FOR THE MIDDLE AGED CHAMP" Cried the announcer

"ARGH AH AH AH LETS HAVE A GOOD SHOWING THIS YEAR EVERYONE GOOD LUCK YOU'LL NEED IT AGAINST THE CHAMP"

After Mr. Satans christening of this years tournament the officials decided to call out the contestants names after going down the line. He finally reached the group of z fighters

"Hey Vegeta don't break the machine like you did all those years ago" Gohan said with a smirk

"Humph not my fault they are poorly built" Vegeta replied with another smirk. Vegeta approched the machine and lightly jabbed it with barely any power.

"Impressive Mr. Briefs a 278 at least you did not break the machine" said the head official.

When it was time for the rest of the Z fighters turns all of them did very well. Gohan was able to score a 237 while goten and trunks both got a 211. Krillen put a little less energy into his and got a solid 180 and Ubb was able to one up Vegeta and score a 283.

"Would number 96 contestant name Gojin step up to the Machine"

Gojin silently walked up to the machine and inspected it carefully.

_Dende Awful invention these humans don't know technology_

"When ever your read-" WHAM. Before the official could finnish his sentence Gojin smashed the machine to atoms there was no machine to be seen.

The crowd of martial artists was dead silent for five minutes. Vegeta's once emotionless face turned to one of complete shock along with the rest of the Z fighters.

"Does this qualify me into the tournament"? Gojin asked

All of the officials nodded there head in unison and Gojin took the opportunity to walk away. The crowd disapated in front of him causing a path to be made before him. Just as Gojin was about to walk out he sent a glare in Gohan's direction.

* * *

_You will pay Gohan I will make sure of it_ Gojin Thought

Dum Dum epic dummmmmm. Tension between Gojinand Gohan for unkown reasons to later be explained (im so evil arent I :) thanks for the review I received on the first chapter and thanks for the Sub. If you have any questions concerning the plot that has been revealed so far leave them in your review and I will answer them come time next chapter. One update a week also not sure what day it will be on but definitely one day a week.

Also if people have noticed Gojin displays a lot of Vegeta like tendancies but there is much of Goku in him as well. While he has the cocky prince attitude around crowds, Gojin is more like Goku among personal friends and family. Hope that explains it catch ya later


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys back with chapter three thanks for all of the positive feedback you have inspired me to produce another chapter early. In this chapter we will shed some light on things past and now for the disclaimer

* * *

Don't Own Dragonball if I did there would be more developed plot lines and not so much fillers

Summary : 30 Minutes have passed since the "Eventful" showing of Gojin's power at ring 2. Now we move on to the beginning of the Tournament

The fighters lined up in a single file fashion. After the Contestants were sorted the top 10 scores were chosen to duke it out for this years title after each fighter drew there numbers the matchup's were as followed

Gojin Vs Gohan

Goten Vs The Eliminator

Trunks Vs Pan

Krillen Vs Nareg

Vegeta Vs Ubb

_perfect first round I face the fool he will pay for what he did to Dad I will beat him in the most brutal way possible_ Gojin thought (he should get his anger issues checked out perhaps Bulma could perscribe something :)

"WELCOME ALL YOU CRAZY FANS TO THIS YEARS WORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT" Roared the announcer and his response was thunderous applause and loud cheers.

"IN THE FIRST MATCH WE WILL HAVE SON OF THE FORMER CHAMPION GOKU, GOHAN SON AND PITTED AGAINST HIM IS THE MYSTERIOUS YET POWERFUL GOJIN" The crowd Roared once again with more applause. Then it finally died down as both fighters got into stance.

"Have a good match" Said Gohan but Gojin did not reply

"GO GOHAN" Shouted Chi-chi breaking the silence forcing Gohan to blush. Gojin imediatley siezed this opportunity and charged at him though it was unlike him since Gojin mainly had the fighting tendancies of Goku he was out for blood.

Gojin quickly did a round house kick to Gohan's left side shooting him towards the wall. Gojin phased out and reappeared behind Gohan and gave him a quick upwards kick making Gohan sail through the air. Gojin Phased out once again and quickly brought to hands back and punded Gohan on the top of the head and watched him fly faster than a speeding bullet into the stadium ring causing a huge crater to appear. The series of attacks was made to get Gohan's attention

"Cheap shot" Gohan said as he floated back up and proceded to charge at Gojin. They quickly started exchanging blows but it was clear from the first sign of hand to hand Combat that Gojinhad the clear advantage.

"Pathetic Gohan you know I don't think your father would be proud of a weakling son" Stated Gojin with a smirk causing something to snap in Gohan.

Gohan attacked Gojin in a blind rage but was quickly stopped after Gojin delivered a painful blow to Gohan's solar plexus. Causing him to plummet back to the ground once again. When Gojin finally reached the ground he said

"Come on Gohan take me seriously Transform already" Taunted Gojin "But wait even then you would still be a weakling half-breed that allows human emotions to cloud his mind"

"I don't care how you know all of this your going to pay Gohan immediately ascended into Super Sayian 2 and shot up into the air at a good 50 feet in the air

"TAKE THIS KA-ME-HA-ME" Gohan chanted as he gathered up his energy

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Gohan fired the extremely powerful Ki attack at Gojin. As It approched Gojin he stood still and then suddenly raised his hand and swatted the blast like a fly shocking everyone in the stadium

"Gohan, Gohan, Gohan. Let me show you what true power really is." Said Gojin

"HAAAAAH" Gojin Started to power up as lighting started to flicker (cue epic music)

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH" Gojin Continued to scream as his hair started to turn Gold and become much longer

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Gojin let out one final yell as his transformation of the third level of Super Saiyain

"you looked surprised Gohan I thought you had me figured out don't worry i'll explain everything once i'm done with you." Said Gojin

What happened next was unexpected. Gojin Proceeded to charge at Gohan and started to mercifully beat him hitting the biggest weakest points on a Saiyain's body. Gojin did not want to kill Gohan just make him suffer for the pain he put his Dad and Father though

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS HUH" Gojin screamed as he Smashed Gohan into the wall of the stadium

"THIS IS ONLY AN OUNCE OF THE PAIN MY FAMILY RECEIVED BECAUSE OF YOUR FOOLISHNESS" Gojin roared

Just when Vegeta was about to step in Gojin threw Gohan up in the air and let him fall to the ground with a large thud. Realizing that he allowed his emotions to get the best of him. Gojin slowly walked over to Gohan and picked up his limp, barely breathing body and brought it over to Vegeta.

"If you want Answer's The just Meet me outside C.C whenever your ready bring everyone if you wish because what I am about to tell you. You will not be prepared to hear" Gojin raised two fingers to his forehead and disappeared

Vegeta Along with the Rest of the Z fighters arrived at Capsule Corp around two hours later. After the so called massacre of Gohan Vegeta immediately brought him to Dende to be healed. While Dende healed Gohan he was still unconscious due to the pounding he recieved

When they arrived at Capsule Corp the Z fighters saw Gojin sitting out on the front lawn deep in thought. Vegeta shot a strong Ki blast at Gojin to grab his attention. The Blast collided with the barrier Gojin had placed around himself and woke the Young Saiyian out of his sleep.

Vegeta Walked over to the Teen and grabbed him by the Collar of His G.I.

"BOY I HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU ARE BUT-" Vegeta stopped speaking and his face turned pale white as he saw the crest on the front of Gojin's G.I.

"Thats-thats" Vegeta stuttered

"The Crest of Saiyan Royalty like I said everything will be explained inside if you manage to get the others to sit in the same room as me". Gojin stated

"Frankly I don't blame them, I'm more powerful than you are Vegeta but like I said I will explain everything".

For the first time in Vegeta's life he did not reply with a comment just simply nodded his head and led Gojin along with the rest of the Z fighters into the lving Area of C.C

When they finally got into the living room nothing but silence surrounded them until finally Gojin spoke up.

"You are Probably wondering a few things. Who am I, how is it possible that I am a Saiyan and a full-blooded one no less. You are also wondering why I beat the living shit out of Gohan over hear

"YEA THATS WHAT I AM WONDERING TOO" Screamed Chi-Chi with tears in her eyes

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU" yelled Pan as she walked up to the younger teen and slapped him

Videl on the other hand still layed silent as she sit next to her unconscious husband stroking his hair

"There is nothing wrong with me you Banshee" Gojin said directing his attention to Chi-Chi. Causing Vegeta to chuckle and then be hit by the frying pan of doom by Bulma

"My name is Gojin as all of you know. I am from the future and I am the Son Of Saiyan Warriors Goku son or Kakkarot and Vegeta Briefs".

Another Cliffhanger I am really killing you guys so far. Once again thanks to my reviewers for giving me the positive feedback. I am really enjoying writing this story and you guys help ton. Review and if ya like it subscribe :) thanks and catch ya later


End file.
